


Суровые будни

by sadey



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadey/pseuds/sadey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взаимоотношения внутри команды Ястребов куда проще, чем может показаться. А может, и запутаннее. Запутываются они как в цитадели Ястребов, так и на миссиях, и возможно ли упомянуть все места, где они запутываются?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суровые будни

\- Ая-тан!  
Аянами сжал зубы. Почти незаметно, но Хьюга ослабил объятие и улыбка его немного поблекла. Впрочем, явное недовольство не помешало ему через пару секунд снова всем весом на оном повиснуть:  
\- А-ая-тан! Хватит работать, утро скоро!  
\- Иди, тебя тут не держат.   
\- Ая-тан, - в медовом голосе лейтенанта послышалась нотка укоризна. – Совсем себя угробишь, разве так можно?  
\- Да.  
Хьюга погрустнел, выпрямился на подлокотнике командирского кресла. Аянами, покосившись на него, снова опёрся локтями на стол, вчитываясь в бумаги. Какими бы профессионалами не были члены его команды, кое-что неизбежно приходится делать самому.  
Аянами лишь смутно подозревал, почему рядом до сих пор вертится Хьюга: то шумно пьёт чай где-то сзади, у стеллажей, то изучает размеры комнаты в шагах, в ступнях, в ширине плеч, в фуражках… На последнее была пожертвована собственная фуражка Аянами, чем тот поначалу был весьма недоволен. Смирился, когда Хьюга презабавно заползал с ней по полу, а потом долго и упорно чистил фуражку от пыли, причтая, что надо сделать замечание уборщикам, халтурящим и получающим деньги за безделье, покуда в кабинете господина главнокомандующего армией империи и так далее пыль клоками по углам.  
\- Ая-тан! – Хьюга, сдвинув тщательно разложенные бумаги, ввинтился между рук Аянами, сел на стол. – Хватит работать!   
\- Надоел, - Аянами прищурил глаза. Хьюга пару мгновений добросовестно делал вид, что испугался, но тут же снова насмешливо уставился на командира:  
\- А-я.   
\- Не отстанешь? – Аянами отвёл голову, отвечая не менее насмешливым взглядом.  
\- Нет.  
Поединок взглядов длился недолго и закончился так же, как всегда: ничьей. Если жадный поцелуй таковой считается.  
\- Я хочу вас отыметь, господин главнокомандующий, - нарочито громко прошептал Хьюга на ухо командиру. Аянами ответил почти равнодушно:  
\- Продолжай хотеть.  
Хьюга словно бы неохотно принялся расстёгивать свой мундир, ворча:   
\- Вот так всегда, хочешь – и хоти, и хоть ты тресни, но никакого результата от всех уговоров, какой ужас, просто кошмар тут творится…   
Аянами наблюдал за ним с усмешкой. Хьюга аккуратно отложил мундир, расстегнул рубашку, не забыв даже пуговицы на манжетах, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по ремню:  
\- И что же теперь делать, Ая-тан?  
\- Можешь попытаться меня уговорить, - Аянами откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на лейтенанта из-под ресниц. Хьюга ухмыльнулся:  
\- Не соблаговолите ли тогда поменяться местами, Аянами-сама?  
Только потому Аянами не спорил с этим глупым обращением «Ая-тан», что обращение «Аянами-сама», покорно произносимое Хьюгй, возбуждало. Естественно, лейтенант об этом знал.  
Аянами согласно хмыкнул.   
Соскользнувший со стола Хьюга немедленно поцеловал его, расстёгивая и снимая с командира его мундир. Обвился вокруг Аянами, высвободив из петлицы верхнюю пуговицу, надел фуражку на владельца:  
\- Вы столь прекрасны, Аянами-сама… С вами никто не сравнится.  
Аянами хмыкнул снова: несомненно, данные для сравнения у лейтенанта были, и весьма обширные, пусть мало кто из «подопытных кроликов» догадывался о своеобразной статистике, в которую попал.   
Хьюга, догадавшись о ходе его мысли, усмехнулся в ответ и нарочито плавным движением опустился на колени.  
\- Аянами-сама. Прошу Вас.  
\- Проси, - согласился Аянами. Хьюга со смешком потёрся щекой о его бедро, ласкаясь, взялся за пряжку ремня… Телефонный звонок, удививший даже Аянами, его не смутил. – Продолжай, - скомандовал главнокомандующий, поднимая трубку. – Аянами слушает. Да, господин генерал, не беспокойтесь…   
Разговор мало занимал лейтенанта: в его распоряжении был соблазнительно отстранённый Аянами, который в это самое время решал по телефону вопросы государственной важности.   
Аянами одобрительно погладил лейтенанта по голове, кивнул, соглашаясь с какими-то словами собеседника:  
\- Да, сэр, вы полностью правы. Пожалуй, этим следует заняться обозначенному Вами капралу.  
\- Аянами-сама, - усмехнулся Хьюга, дразнясь. Аянами холодно глянул на него в ответ.   
Пожалуй, его член, упирающийся в подбородок лейтенанту, был куда красноречивее. Да и члену этому Хьюга сейчас уделял куда больше внимания, нежели выражению лица Аянами.  
Лениво-надменный голос Аянами возбуждал сразу и так, что в глазах темнело. Но он всегда говорил именно так, и каждый раз, когда Хьюга слышал этот голос, ему хотелось называть командира «Аянами-сама», совершая свою маленькую месть.   
\- Так точно, сэр, - твёрдые пальцы Аянами сжались в его волосах, заставляя отстраниться. Хьюга с сожалением облизнулся, поднял взглядСудя по словам, Аянами прекрасно понимал, что его собеседник выше в иерархии, но Хьюга готов был поклясться, что на другом конце провода кто-то зеленел от злости, слушая интонации. Ни намёка не то что на подобострастие, но даже и на смирение.   
Аянами потянул слегка волосы, вынуждая лейтенанта отодвинуться чуть дальше.   
\- Так точно, - с ленцой повторил он, щуря глаза. Хьюга облизнулся снова, погладил раскрытые бёдра, обтянутые плотной тканью штанов: хотелось ещё. Рывок за волосы заставил его придвинуться вплотную, обнимая губами основание члена, касаясь языком приятно горячей мошонки. Эта ласка определённо нравилась Аянами, и если действовать аккуратно, то результат получался выше всяких похвал…  
Телефонная трубка звякнула о рычаг, и в ту же секунду Хьюга почувствовал, как хватка на его волосах усилилась. Больно-приятно. Скорее приятно.  
\- И чего ждёшь? – никому в здравом уме презрительный голос не мог бы показаться нежным, но Хьюга прижмурился, словно от ласки, насаживаясь ртом на член. Аянами, напомнивший ему о его деле – что может быть лучше? Гораздо чаще Аянами вовсе не обращал на него никакого внимания, занимаясь своими делами и только в моменты оргазма прекращая что-то писать.   
Работающий Аянами – это так сексуально… Почти так же сексуально, как раздетый и стоящий над ним Аянами. Или Аянами, ставящий его на колени. Или – отдающий приказы.  
Почти так же сексуально, как Конацу, распластанный на тёмных простынях, хнычущий от желания, которое не может утолить, но из последних сил пытающийся освободить привязанные руки и упрашивающий продолжать поскорее. Или хотя бы освободить его член от пут. Или – вынуть то, что у него внутри.  
Но думать о Конацу, будучи с Аянами – кощунство и почти богохульство, и Хьюга прикрыл глаза, расслабляя глотку и впуская глубоко член командира. Аянами ответил длинным выдохом: едва ли не наивысшее проявление чувств в его исполнении. Значит, он уже близок к краю. Значит, сейчас будет…  
У Хьюги слёзы невольно выступили на глазах от резкого рывка за волосы. Он промычал что-то возмущённое, но получил только второй рывок, заставляющий его мало не вжаться носом в пах Аянами, нижней губой чувствуя жар, идущий от мошонки. Аянами вздрогнул, и Хьюга вцепился в ткань его брюк, моля всех известных ему богов о том, чтобы командир не вздумал сейчас продлить минет и не заставил его отстраниться.  
Луч света, перебравшийся, наконец, через подоконник, на мгновение ослепил Хьюгу. Впрочем, возможно, виноват был вовсе не луч: оргазм заставил его содрогнуться, и потерявшийся в собственных ощущениях лейтенант едва не захлебнулся, глотая сперму Аянами.   
Аянами подождал пару секунд, прежде чем убрать руку из волос лейтенанта и позволить ему отстраниться. Хьюга облизнулся, оправляя слегка мундир, встал с колен, вытирая рот перчаткой.   
Аянами не был бы собой, если бы не успел заметить этот жест. Его выдавали потемневшие глаза, слишком отстраненный взгляд и пальцы, сжавшие край стола мёртвой хваткой.   
На лице лейтенанта зазмеилась улыбка, но он уже отвернулся и шел к дверям.   
\- Я был достаточно убедителен, Ая-тан?  
Пожалуй, молчание за спиной было лучшим тому доказательством.   
Было что-то занятное в том, чтобы делать минет Дьяволу. Ещё более занятным было то, что Дьявол позволял ему это делать. Рабочие отношения? О, по всем статьям.   
Для полного удовлетворения осталось навестить комнату Конацу и снять вновь вернувшееся напряжение. Аянами к себе уже, увы, не пустит.

***

\- Миссия достаточно проста, думаю, ваш отряд справится в одиночку, - майор Белли нервничал так, что стакан в его руках мелко дрожал. Хьюга снял очки и полюбовался на блестящее темное стекло. - Вы слушаете, лейтенант?  
\- О, разумеется! Это все, что вы хотели передать?  
\- П-почти. Будьте любезны, передайте Аянами-сама эту папку, в ней содержится информация о… Здравия желаю, главнокомандующий Аянами! – Белли взял под козырёк, вытягиваясь в струнку. Хьюга закончил протирать очки специальной салфеткой и шутовски поклонился командиру:  
\- Привет, Ая-тан!  
Аянами не удостоил его даже взглядом.  
\- Вы свободны, лейтенант, - бросил он, забирая папку у Белли. И слепой заметил бы, что командир не в настроении, а Белли слепым не был, и Хьюга удивился, как он не выронил папку из дрожащих рук.  
\- Ая-тан, отпустишь погулять? – Хьюга спрыгнул с края стола.   
\- Скройся, я сказал, - взгляд Аянами на секунду пригвоздил его к месту. Кто-то всерьёз раззадорил их командира. Кто-то из высших чинов, очевидно, причём тех, кто мог пригодиться Аянами в будущем, - иначе всё это не закончилось бы так быстро и так печально для тех, кто попадётся Аянами под руку в ближайшее время. Быстрой и печальной стала бы кончина того, кто злит Аянами.  
\- Какой ты, Ая, злой сегодня, в самом деле… Хочешь, я массаж сделаю?   
У Белли застучали зубы, но уйти без разрешения он не смел, равно как не смел и спросить разрешения уйти.  
От человека простого, менее сдержанного… Да что там, от человека вообще можно было бы ожидать взрыва со швырянием предметов и воплями в духе «Да какой, блять, массаж?!». Ну, или хотя бы попытки пристрелить его на месте. Или зарубить. Или ещё как-нибудь избавиться от раздражения. Но Аянами не только простым, но даже и человеком не был, и спина Хьюги скоропостижно встретилась со столешницей.  
\- Я приказал тебе уйти, - прошипел генерал, сжимая его горло.  
\- Как же я могу, что ты, Ая-тан, - Хьюга растянул губы в улыбке. Его переполнял восторг.   
Белли наверняка был поглощён страхом пополам с изумлением, но он был слишком мелкой сошкой, чтобы помнить о нём.  
Такой Аянами заставлял цепенеть от адреналина, резко разлившегося по венам. Потрясающе.   
Дышать нечем совершенно: стальные пальцы генерала впились в шею, ещё немного – захрустит внутри, ломаясь. Лицо Аянами слегка расплылось.  
\- Белли, - на неожиданно спокойный голос Аянами тело отозвалось волной возбуждения. – Время, место, противник.  
Белли залопотал что-то о почти подавленном восстании, где нужно только показать силу и вырезать последнюю группу мятежников, и о том, что хватило бы одного офицера со взводом простых солдат, чтобы вскрыть этот нарыв на коже Империи, об участии Хьюги просил генерал… Фамилию генерала и причины Хьюга уже не слышал, купаясь в фиолетовом, под цвет глаз Аянами, море чужого и собственного возбуждения. Чёртов Аянами ничего не делал, и тем самым доводил до исступления. Никто, кто не лежит, как лейтенант, прямо под ним, не может видеть или чувствовать его нарастающее возбуждение.   
Тёмное, злое, вязкое возбуждение, которое затягивает, как омут. То самое, что руководит маньяками и насильниками. То самое, без которого невозможно представить Аянами, если видел его таким хотя бы раз.  
\- Хватит, - Аянами прервал излияния майора. Дышал он ровно, но Хьюга мог бы поклясться, что сейчас возбуждение пересиливает даже гнев. – Свободны. Передайте генерал-майору моё согласие на эту миссию.  
Белли хватило ума скрыться мгновенно и безмолвно, лишь отдав честь.   
\- Детали задания в папке, - напомнил Хьюга.   
Как выяснилось, тратить последний воздух в лёгких на такие слова было слишком опрометчиво: Аянами вышел из себя окончательно. А когда Аянами выходит из себя, грядёт конец Света. Не исключено, что однажды случится глобальный Апокалипсис.  
Пока что случился локальный, лично для Хьюги. Маленький такой, постыдный Апокалипсис, когда рушится вселенная, а потом ты барахтаешься в этом море обломков, восстанавливая дыхание. Или не восстанавливая: Аянами не ослабил хватку, только на лице его появился намёк на злую ухмылку.  
\- Как это в твоём духе, Хьюга – кончить от того, что тебя душат.  
Хотя вдохнуть ему дали, попытка высказаться провалилась: Хьюга только захрипел, слабо дёрнув ногой, и закатил глаза. Его между тем без особого пиетета перевернули на живот, освободили от мундира и форменных штанов – и дальше Апокалипсис продолжился, потому что слово «осторожность» не было знакомо Аянами.  
Всё тот же маленький и стыдный локальный Апокалипсис.   
Хьюга до крови закусывал пальцы, чтобы не орать в голос, пока Аянами выплёскивал свой гнев. Тот не стеснялся ни в действиях, ни в выражениях, пусть и не достигавших ничьих иных ушей, - кто бы предположил, что холодному Чёрному Ястребу присуще столь выдающееся красноречие? Никто, кроме того, кто с этим сталкивался. Никто, кроме Хьюги.  
«Счастье» - слишком узкое понятие, и даже в системе координат Хьюги оно далеко не всегда включает в себя происходящее, но как иначе это описать? Лейтенант приподнял бёдра на новом яростном толчке, и Аянами сбился с ритма после длинного стона.   
\- Хочешь, ублюдок?! – шипение командира отозвалось мурашками, и Хьюга застонал вновь, насаживаясь на его член в попытке восстановить ритм. – Даже не думай.  
Попытка провалилась.  
Кончить ему не дали: Аянами сжал его яйца с такой силой, что Хьюга заскулил от отчаяния и острых, но неприятных ощущений. Возбуждение и надвигающийся оргазм отступили.   
Неоднократно. Даже когда Аянами кончил сам, Хьюге такого шанса дано не было.  
\- И не думай.  
О, Аянами был действительно зол. И действительно прозорлив: все попытки Хьюги как-то довести себя до пика пресекались даже раньше, чем тот успевал их осознать. Аянами освободил стол от него сразу же, как только слегка отошёл от оргазма, и ещё более холодным голосом скомандовал «прибраться за собой». Хьюга с готовностью принялся вылизывать вялый пока член, и наградой за это рвение ему стал снисходительный смешок.  
У лейтенанта не подгибались ноги только потому, что он и так стоял на коленях.   
Аянами не позволял ему расслабиться: его член набухал во рту Хьюги, мешая дышать, словно бы расправлялся в глотку, и Хьюга застонал при первом полноценном толчке. Аянами ответил почти неслышным выдохом и за волосы притянул его к себе вплотную, трахая в рот.   
От постоянного напряжения челюсти сводило, и сознание плыло: столь сильным стало вновь возбуждение.   
\- Хочешь кончить? – шипение Аянами заставило проморгаться, поднять взгляд вверх, осознать, что только головка лежит на его губах и дышится непривычно легко. – Отвечай.  
Хьюга выдавил из себя неуверенное протяжное согласие, уверенный, что потребуют повторить, но Аянами принял и это.  
\- Кончай.  
Оргазм, захлестнувший от одного только почти ласкового прикосновения к шее, оставил после себя ощущение полной дезориентации и потерянности. А ещё лёгкий привкус спермы на губах и следы на лице.   
Теперь казалось, что всё закончилось слишком быстро.  
Аянами предоставил его самому себе, углубившись, наконец, в изучение содержимого папки. Хьюга не заметил, как он оделся: у командира был такой вид, словно ничего и не происходило.   
\- Будут указания? – поинтересовался Хьюга, затягивая, наконец, ремень поверх плаща. Вышло хрипло: голос его ещё не слушался, срывался, привычные интонации не выходили. Тело тоже не вполне слушалось пока, но он хотя бы стоял уверенно.  
Аянами поднял на него взгляд, и лейтенанта снова пробрало дрожью от этого взгляда.  
\- Пошёл вон, - безэмоционально бросил он, переходя за стол.  
\- Так точно, Аянами-сама.  
Чернильница врезалась в дверь, когда Хьюга уже успел выскользнуть в коридор.   
Двигаться было больно, да и лицо следовало бы хотя бы вытереть… Аянами-то плевать, но ему попросту неловко из-за оставшихся на коже следов.   
До офицерской уборной было куда ближе, нежели до его собственного кабинета, и Хьюга решил всё-таки рискнуть. Хотя, какой там риск… Об Аянами не скажут ни слова, а если пойдут слухи о нём – ничего страшного. Одним больше, одним меньше…  
В уборной не было ни души, и лишь тогда, когда Хьюга уже поправлял воротничок, заглянул Белли. Майор, увидев его, трогательно позеленел и попытался было просочиться по стеночке наружу, но вернулся уже через несколько секунд. Хьюге усмехнулся: естественные ли потребности организма оказались сильней страха, любопытство ли пересилило, но даже цвет лица майора немного выровнялся.  
Разговор с ним сулил некоторое развлечение, и Хьюга задержался, вытирая лицо и оправляя одежду.   
Белли, правда, молчал, когда вернулся и намывал руки, но так выразительно поглядывал на объект своего интереса, что Хьюга успел передумать и собрался уйти.  
\- Хьюга-сан, у вас нет инстинкта самосохранения? – не выдержал Белли, когда лейтенант уже взялся за дверную ручку. Хьюге стало грустно. Развлечения не получилось.  
\- Майор, - мягко произнёс он, искоса глянув на мгновенно побледневшего мужчину. Чутьё у старого солдата было что надо, жаль только, сработало поздно… - Как ни печально мне это признавать, но вы ничего не смыслите в тёмной душе нашего любимого командира. Предлагаю остановиться на том, что я альтруист и пожертвовал собой, чтобы не полетели головы.  
\- Но это не так! – честный Белли, бедный Белли, наивная и светлая душа… - Вы не пожертвовали! Вы наслаждались этим, я видел!  
\- А это, майор, - Хьюга улыбнулся. Вышло обворожительно, но Белли позеленел и попятился. – Уже наше с Аянами-сама дело. Если вы понимаете, о чём я.  
Белли сглотнул и отшатнулся.   
\- А подсматривать и вовсе нехорошо, - лейтенант подмигнул, замедляя шаг перед поворотом коридора. Лицо Белли снова сменило цвет, теперь – на насыщенно-бордовый. Впрочем, эта преинтереснейшая в целом способность кожи майора была сейчас последним, на что Хьюга стал бы обращать своё внимание. Были дела и поважнее. Например – найти, куда на этот раз испарился его верный адъютант и почему до сих пор не ищет его, хотя отсутствовал он довольно долго.  
Конацу ожидаемо нашёлся в кабинете и столь же ожидаемо был весьма… Расстроен тем, что его прямое начальство всеми силами отлынивает от работы.   
\- Кона-ацу-кун, - широкая улыбка озарила лицо Хьюги при первом же взгляде на серьезную и хмурую мордашку. Аянами – это великолепно, и выводить из себя, оставаясь при этом живыми даже удовлетворённым – умение, об обретении которого Хьюга нисколько не жалел, но Конацу… Это была совершенно особая часть его жизни. – Какие планы на вечер?  
\- У вас есть предложения, сэр? – ровно откликнулся Конацу, покосившись в сторону лейтенанта. Хьюга залюбовался тем, как держится юноша, очевидно, всеми силами уговаривая себя, что рукоприкладством делу не поможешь.   
\- Надо кое-кому объяснить, кто тут главный, - легкомысленно произнёс лейтенант, вытягивая меч из ножен. Поднял на вытянутой руке, то ли проверяя кривизну, то ли замысловато целясь в сторону Конацу.  
\- Этому вы планируете посвятить вечер? – Конацу позволил себе смешок. О, настоящий последователь своего командира. Хьюге это нравилось. И ещё больше нравилось, когда маска расчетливого молодого мужчины падала, и оставался только сам Конацу, пышущий жаром, желанием и силой юности.   
Юность – это так прекрасно.  
\- Этим я планирую занять день. Как на счёт совместного ужина, м?  
Чуть менее внимательный наблюдатель и не обратил бы внимание на то, как юноша вздрогнул  
\- Это не то предложение, от которого можно отказаться, - адъютант слегка поклонился. – Будет ли мне позволено принять участие в зачистке?  
\- Как хочешь, - Хьюга широко улыбнулся. – Вылетаем завтра рано утром.   
\- Так точно, сэр, - Конацу козырнул, складывая стопку бумаг на рабочий стол Хьюги. – И, Хьюга-сан, раз уж вы здесь, вам необходимо просмотреть отчёты по последней миссии…  
Хьюга мысленно застонал, но бежать уже было поздно.

***

Хьюге, члену Чёрных Ястребов, подавление всевозможных восстаний всегда казалось делом невообразимо скучным. Правда, иногда можно было вдоволь поработать мечом: редко, но всё же попадались достойные соперники. Но не в этот раз, так что Хьюга без затей сбросил право командования на безотказного адъютанта и наблюдал со стороны: командующий другими Конацу был, пожалуй, почти так же сексуален, как и Аянами, отдающий приказ о чьей-нибудь ликвидации.  
Небольшую крепость, полезную разве что тем, что, будучи защищённой, она давала возможность отдохнуть раненым да посмотреть на поле сражения свысока, взяли практически мгновенно: не тот враг противостоял «птенцам» Чёрных Ястребов, чтобы удержать свой оплот надолго.   
Однако мятежники были отчаянно храбры, иногда – сильны, и бой затянулся. Хьюга, заскучав без дела внизу, ушёл на самую верхнюю площадку крепости, ограниченную каменным парапетом, и расположился на полу, слушая звуки боя и наслаждаясь видом безмятежно-синего неба.   
Впрочем, ничуть не хуже был вид на Конацу: его адъютант, отдав все распоряжения и убедившись, что «птенцы»-солдаты справятся и сами, тоже поднялся на возвышение и просто наблюдал. Хьюга ощутил что-то вроде умиления, когда заметил, как поджимает губы парнишка, то и дело дёргаясь, словно прерывая в самом начале попытку потянуться к мечу. Ради созерцания этого не жалко было даже подняться и подойти.  
\- Лейтенант, пожалуйста, не смотрите на меня так, - попросил в конце концов Конацу, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону старшего товарища.  
\- Ни за что, - Хьюга, легко снявшись с места, с удовольствием облапал поджарую задницу, прижимая адъютанта к парапету. Каменные плиты весьма выгодно скрывали обоих по пояс. – Глянь-ка, неужели тебя это не возбуждает?   
Внизу ещё рубились солдаты и особо выносливые мятежники. Подчинённые Ястребов побеждали с большим перевесом, но в исходе Хьюга и так не сомневался.  
\- Ну смотри же, - лейтенант запустил руку под полы мундира, вытянул из-под ремня край рубашки, добираясь до тёплого живота. Конацу вздрогнул. – Это же так восхитительно. Лучшая музыка для наших ушей! Как же мне хочется присоединиться…  
\- Так в чём дело? – ровно поинтересовался юноша, складывая руки на парапете. - Спускайтесь вниз, Хьюга-сан.  
\- Тут тоже ничего так, приятно, - легкомысленным тоном отказался Хьюга, вжимая его в каменную плиту. Конацу зашипел, когда напряжённый член оказался прижат к неласковому камню. Юноша всем телом вздрогнул, едва Хьюга, слегка отстранившись, чтобы не поцарапать костяшки пальцев, принялся расстёгивать пряжку форменного ремня. Ладонь его легла на возбуждённую плоть привычно хватким движением.  
\- А ты говоришь – не возбуждает, - укоризненно протянул лейтенант, скользя пальцами по стволу.   
\- Я не говорил этого, сэр.  
\- Хм, в самом деле? Тем лучше.  
Кровь, чужая смерть, услаждающие слух крики – на расстоянии двух этажей вниз, совсем невысоко, можно перемахнуть через парапет, выхватить меч и подавить восстание минут за десять. А можно остаться здесь, с возбуждённым адъютантом, и наблюдать, как этот соблазнительный мальчишка ледяным голосом отдаёт приказы. Пусть Конацу и строил из себя взрослого и независимого человека, которому плевать, что происходит там, внизу, он волновался за подопечных, - и это одинаково хорошо понимали и подопечные, и Хьюга, и сам Конацу, и тем упоительнее было ему на это указывать.  
Или просто стоять за плечом и чувствовать, как твердеет в ладони член, а Конацу всё менее увлечён тем, что происходит на пустыре между мятежной деревенькой и занятой крепостью.  
\- Тебе не жарко, Конацу-кун? – почти промурлыкал Хьюга, с удовольствием сжимая в ладони потяжелевшую мошонку, и вновь скользнул пальцами на член, лаская легко и дразняще. – Разденься ты. Все свои ведь, чего париться…  
Конацу без возражений стащил плащ, стараясь не отстраняться от парапета слишком сильно. Хьюга, не выпуская его члена из ладони, неторопливо расстегнул свой, пробормотал на ухо юноше, когда его руки легли на парапет снова:  
\- Вот, так ведь куда удобнее, правда?  
Отдрачивать ему, когда костяшки пальцев то и дело стукались о каменную плиту, было вовсе не удобно, но это временно. Внизу кто-то закричал, и Конацу сморщился, проорал приказ перестроиться и не тратить зря патроны, ибо «За перерасход снимут скальп с меня, а я с вас, тупые ублюдки!», - Хьюга даже восхищённо присвистнул. Парнишка уже едва контролировал свой голос, но ругался громко.  
Зайфон не использовали, обходились простым оружием. Это не могло не радовать: Хьюге было бы ещё менее удобно, если бы приходилось беспокоиться, не долетит ли до них меткое заклинание. Не хотелось терять такого удобного и соблазнительного адъютанта.  
\- Красота, правда? – негромко предположил Хьюга, уложив подбородок на плечо юноши. Конацу закусил губу, невидящим взглядом глядя куда-то в сторону. Небольшой крепкий член сочился смазкой, пачкая ладонь и оставляя следы на камне. – Эй, не хочешь подрочить? – адъютант дёрнулся. – Ну ладно, ладно…  
Он весьма соблазнительно дышал. Хьюга был уверен, что сообразительный адъютант уже просчитал варианты того, что кому-то из солдат придёт в голову мысль сюда подняться, и того, что их заметят снизу, и придумал оправдания и себе, и лейтенанту, равно как и способы заставить непрошенного зрителя заткнуться. Нужно было ещё немного постараться, чтобы выбить из этого парня всё желание думать о глупостях.  
Выбить – почти в буквальном смысле.  
\- Стоять, - приказ на долю секунды опередил попытку Конацу незаметно опереться на парапет грудью и взять член в ладонь. Парень вздрогнул снова, но опёрся локтями, делая вид, что просто любуется окрестностями. Он даже дёрнулся почти незаметно, когда форменные брюки съехали к самым коленям вместе с бельём, более не удерживаемые ремнём на худых бёдрах.   
Хьюга неторопливо огладил худые ягодицы, слегка разводя, полюбовался на расширенное отверстие между ними.   
\- Ну разве не прелесть, Конацу-кун? – довольным тоном произнёс лейтенант, большим пальцем касаясь кольца мышц. – Какой ты у меня молодец.   
Адъютант опустил голову, не иначе, как пряча краску на щеках. Восторженный крик снизу заставил его вздрогнуть снова, но юноша моментально потерял интерес к происходящему внизу и сдавленно застонал, когда член Хьюги проник внутрь одним долгим движением. Лейтенант прижал его к парапету, заставляя почти перегнуться, через его голову выругал неаккуратных солдат, выдал пару указаний, и лишь убедившись, что его услышали, отклонился снова. Конацу длинно выдохнул, приподнимаясь; на парапете, там, где к нему прижался истекающий смазкой член, осталось тёмное пятно. Возбуждение его не ослабло.  
Иметь Конацу так, по ходу дела окрикивая солдат, оказалось… Ново и неизбито, если не сказать проще - охуенно. Впрочем, в голове Хьюги крутилось ещё много определений.  
«Птенцы» Чёрных Ястребов увлеклись преследованием мятежников: приказа брать в плен не было, а сражались несчастные отчаянно, защищая уже не идею, а хотя бы свою жизнь. Хьюга, залюбовавшись на матёрого детину в рясе священника, пожалел, что не пошёл в бой сам, но лишь на мгновение. Очень уж возбуждён был Конацу, очень уж ярко реагировал, пусть и не издавая ни звука. От этого только интереснее.   
Кончая, мальчишка сжался весь, пришлось переждать его оргазм, жмурясь и смаргивая пелену в глазах. Трахать его, расслабленного после оргазма и неумолимо возбуждающегося снова, интереснее вдвойне, а за свою несдержанность он ответит после… Того детину в рясе загнали в угол, и Хьюга придумал три способа с ним расправиться, пока солдаты скакали вокруг шавками, нападающими на медведя. «Медведь» сопротивлялся. Когда его хотя бы поцарапали, Конацу чудом удержался на грани второго оргазма, а когда ему в глотку загнали нож – всхлипнул, хватаясь за руку Хьюги на своём теле.   
\- Да подберитесь вы уже к нему слева! – гаркнул Хьюга, не выдержав. – Идиоты!  
Неподалёку мелькнула светлая макушка над обтянутыми чёрной тканью плечами, но парнишка возраста Конацу, рвущийся на помощь своему товарищу, не успел сделать и пары шагов. До него дотянулись самым кончиком клинка, и чёрная рубаха окрасилась в бордовый, густо напитавшись кровью.   
Похож. Чертовски похож. Если бы не разная одежда, и если бы Конацу не задыхался сейчас в его руках, то можно было бы предположить, что это он захлёбывается кровью.  
\- Смотри, - шепнул Хьюга, поворачивая его голову в сторону белобрысого мятежника. – Смотри.  
Смерть всегда возбуждает, и Хьюга готов был поклясться, что когда придёт его черёд – он встретит эту старуху с подобающим восторгом, а потом уже отправится к Ферлорену на веки вечные, аминь, благослови Ферлорен их чёрные души. И того парня тоже – благослови.   
Конацу – вот он, стонет едва слышно на выдохе, балансируя на грани второго оргазма и неумолимо приближая к нему Хьюгу. И там тоже – почти что он. Захлёбывается в крови, глотая воздух из последних сил, задыхается, бессильно протягивая руки к другу, почти уже павшему. Тот тоже блюёт кровью, но ещё держится, хотя осталось уже немного. Последние мгновения жизни так сладки…  
Кто-то из солдат прошёл рядом с белобрысым недоразумением, уже закрывшим глаза, но ещё живым. Тело его конвульсивно дёрнулось, когда ему в грудь вошёл меч: добить, не оставить ни малейшего шанса выжить. Конацу, не нарушивший приказа смотреть, вздрогнул вновь, сжимая мышцы на члене любовника, застонал тихо, и Хьюга только тогда осознал, что они прекратили движения: просто стояли, наблюдая за чужой смертью.  
Всё-таки смерть чертовски сексуальна. Это возбуждает. Несуществующая кровь на белом горле возбуждает тоже, и не только Хьюгу: Конацу кончил, едва сжалась, подобравшись сзади, ладонь на его шее.   
Второй оргазм был долгим, но обессиливший организм не дал много семени. Оно и к лучшему. И Хьюге очень понравилось то, что парень кончил просто от зрелища и ощущения члена внутри. Любопытно было проверить, сможет ли он возбудиться и кончить так ещё раз, но солдаты уже возвращались, собирались у входа в крепость.  
\- Ну, хороший мой мальчик, поработай сам, - лейтенант погладил подрагивающий, поджимающийся под ладонью живот, сжал и оттянул яички. Перемазанный спермой член наливался кровью снова.   
Конацу добросовестно работал, наплевав уже на возможность прихода особо ретивого подчинённого. Желваки только и ходили на щеках: юноша изо всех сил сжимал зубы, давя стоны, но даже не пытаясь разжать руку любовника, убрать его пальцы от своей промежности. Хьюга с удовольствием гладил бархатистую кожу, вполглаза наблюдая за тем, как кто-то из солдат ходит и добивает раненых мятежников. Троих своих уже перевязали: у двоих раны лёгкие, а вот одному придётся полежать в госпитале. Знатно его зацепил тот медведь, к тому, кажется, ему сломали руку.  
При мысли о том, как ему потом за этих раненых вставит – в буквальном смысле – Аянами, Хьюга кончил, стискивая в ладони тяжёлую мошонку. Конацу застонал глухо, вздрагивая вместе с ним. Впрочем, третьим оргазмом это не было, но хорошо воспитанный юноша и не думал настаивать на продолжении.  
\- Не дрочить, - предупредил Хьюга весело, выходя из него. Пришлось пожертвовать тому носовой платок, дабы вытереть руки и член, да и после этого покрасневший Конацу попросил одолжить ему платок до возвращения в казармы. Хьюга бы с радостью не только одолжил, но и помог использовать, но пора было торопиться вниз, отчитывать тех, кто вёл себя глупо, и хвалить тех, кто отличился. Не должно же его командование операцией заключаться лишь в том, чтобы трахнуть адъютанта на виду у всех, - пусть все об этом и не подозревали.  
\- Предложение на счёт ужина ещё в силе, - лейтенант прихватил губами мочку аккуратного маленького уха, напоследок обвив рукой талию юноши. Конацу, сосредоточенный на внутренних ощущениях и необходимости что-то срочно делать с одолженным платком, только поднял на него серьёзные глаза, самую малость затуманенные возбуждением:  
\- Это не то предложение, от которого можно отказаться, Хьюга-сан.   
Хьюга от всей души жалел, что он мог только полюбоваться на результат попыток Конацу привести себя в порядок. Впрочем, по возвращении в казармы им ещё предстоял совместный ужин… Плавно перетекающий в завтрак, как водится.  
Настроение неумолимо приближалось к отметке «восхитительно».

***

\- Наши потери в последней миссии, выполненной под руководством лейтенанта Хьюги – трое раненых, ни одного убитого, что составило двенадцать процентов относительно общего числа солдат. Это на двадцать два процента меньше, чем общее соотношение раненных и убитых в предпоследней миссии, выполненной под руководством прапорщика Граммана совместно с майором Белли…  
На скрип двери в полной тишине обратили внимание все. Дверь открывалась медленно, и генералы – за исключением Аянами – успели поморщиться, обещая мысленно все земные и небесные кары тому, кто столь медленно проникает на заседание. Когда голова Хьюги появилась в дверном проёме, про залу прокатились смешки: взъерошенный лейтенант в перекосившихся очках представлял собой зрелище действительно потешное.  
\- Упс, - без малейшего намёка на сожаление пробормотал он, мелкими шажками пробираясь к своему месту. – Простите. Продолжайте, капрал, продолжайте, не обращайте на меня никакого внимания…  
Докладчик прожёг Хьюгу ненавидящим взглядом.  
\- Продолжайте, продолжайте! – ободряюще повторил Хьюга, опираясь на плечо Конацу, и подавил зевок. Ему садиться не полагалось, пусть и хотелось.   
Аянами даже не глянул на него.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – одними губами поинтересовался Конацу, бросив на него короткий взгляд.   
\- О, чудесно. Скажи только, как тебе удаётся так легко вставать, ранняя ты пташка?   
Конацу не ответил, но улыбнулся слегка. Хьюга, полюбовавшись пару секунд на свежий засос, выглядывающий из-под воротничка самым краем, обратил внимание на командира.  
Сзади не видно, но лейтенант готов был поклясться, что лицо его непроницаемо, как всегда: не понять, внимает ли Аянами докладу или ему глубоко наплевать на всё, что тут обсуждают. Многие считали, что он оставляет без внимания любые доклады, но каким-то чудесным образом всегда оказывается в курсе событий.   
Хьюга знал, что Аянами внимателен всегда, что бы он ни делал. Но сейчас лейтенант мог бы поклясться, что мысли их командира заняты чем-то совершенно другим  
\- Ты опоздал, - негромко бросил Аянами через пару минут, не отрывая взгляда от говорящего.   
\- Извините, Аянами-сама, - Хьюга нагнулся к командиру, пряча ухмылку за выбившейся из-под фуражки пряди светлых волос. – Больше такого не повторится.  
Зубы Аянами отчётливо скрипнули.  
Месть за холодный тон, от которого мгновенно бросило в жар, свершилась.


End file.
